Xan, Xan the Courier Man
by ObscureEnough
Summary: With Giles' backing, Xander got further than Oxnard on his big trip. Of course, that meant he was doing little jobs for Giles, like delivering items to other researchers.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Stargate SG1

A/N: Set during the Infamous Road Trip, but he managed to get past Oxnard this time. Explanations will follow at some point.

* * *

><p>Jack sat perched on the edge of Daniel's desk, watching the younger man potter around among his rocks and dusty papers. He had nothing else to do, or so he said, so here he sat, waiting for his friend and team-mate to stop so they could go to lunch. When the phone rang, he, being closest, picked it up.<p>

"Dr Jackson's phone."

"Uh, hey," a young male voice greeted. "I'm looking for Dr Jackson, if he's available."

Jack looked over at where Danny was still immersed in his work. "He's unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"Well, I'm here for a book swap for him. Dr Giles sent me with a book for him, and I have to pick up something for Dr Giles. He's supposed to know about it."

"Just a sec," Jack instructed. Resting the phone, he called to his friend. "Hey, Danny. Do you know anything about a book swap with a Dr Giles?"

"Uh, yeah," Danny murmured distractedly. "Dr Giles' guy is supposed to be here on Thursday to do the swap." He looked up at Jack. "Let me guess: it's Thursday?"

Jack grinned, and handed over the phone. "It's Thursday."

"Hi, Dr Jackson here. I understand you have the book from Dr Giles?"

"Yep. Call me Xan, Xan, the Courier Man," the younger man chirped. "So I'm here in Colorado Springs, but I have absolutely no idea where to go to do this swap."

"Um," Daniel hesitated as he thought quickly. "I'm at work at the moment, and the book's at home. It will take me about an hour to get there and we can do the swap."

"Okay, that's fine. I've got to check into my hotel and then find something to eat. How about you recommend somewhere, er, not too expensive, and quick, of course?"

Danny smiled. "Sure. Um, how about Kelly's?" He gave directions to the diner, and to his apartment, and confirmed that Xander had his cell number in case he got lost. Agreeing once more to meet at his apartment in one hour, he hung up, then turned to Jack. "So. Are you coming?"

"We getting something on the way?" Jack asked.

"Um, probably? You've been waiting to go to lunch, haven't you?" he asked with a slight smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Only for the last half hour."

Danny gave a slight, guilty smile. "Okay. We'll get some lunch on the way."

* * *

><p>Jack opened the door to a dark-haired kid holding something book-like, wrapped in brown paper, and tied with string. With a sudden image of nuns singing about Danny's favourite things, he welcomed the boy inside. He noted an odd flicker of concern that ran across the young man's face, but dismissed the thought. "Danny," he called. "Your toy's here." He turned back to the boy, and offered his hand. "Name's Jack."<p>

The young man grinned, and shook his hand. "Your book guy's like that, too, huh, sir? Name's Xander."

"Yeah. I got a science geek, too. She geeks out over sciency stuff," Jack nodded.

Xander shuddered. "She into computers, too, or is that just mine?"

"Nope. Sam does the whole computer … hacking … thing. Legal, though," he added. Then, conscientiously, he continued, "Mostly."

Xander seemed to be trying to hold in his laughter. "I think we got matched sets, sir," he offered, eyes twinkling. "So what do you think about comic books?"

"Meh," Jack grunted. "More Simpsons and computer games."

"Oh, definitely go the games, sir. And Simpsons are cool," Xander nodded.

"Name's Jack," he clarified, considering the young man.

"Sorry, sir," Xander apologised with a slight smile. "Jack. It's just the uniform. Kind of hits a button in my head. Air Force Colonels are an automatic sir."

"Air Force family?" Jack asked with an understanding nod.

Xander snorted. "That would be a no. I doubt my dad would even be allowed to mop what's left of the floors at Mount Hebo. And our nearest base is Army," he shrugged absently as he wandered over to the bookshelves.

"Ever considered signing up?" Jack pursued.

"Nope. Well, maybe for a few seconds, here and there. On the whole, sir? No," he answered as he squatted to look at some books.

Daniel came out of his room at that moment, to find Jack frowning at a young man who was pulling out one of his books. "Find something you like?"

"Oh, more something we already have," the young man grinned.

Danny walked over, and looked at the book in the boy's hands. "Hendersons," he nodded. "Dr Giles was bidding against me, but let me have it since he already had one. He didn't say why he wanted another one, just that he thought I might benefit from it instead."

Xander frowned thoughtfully at the book, and flipped carefully through it. Suddenly, he grinned. "Miss Scarlet, in the Library, with the Mocha Latte," he announced.

Danny and Jack both stared at him, puzzled.

He looked at them, still grinning, and ticked off his explanation. "Willow, who has red hair, was sitting in the school library, where we did a lot our study stuff, when she spilled her – you guessed it – mocha latte all over the page. To say Giles was pissed is kind of putting it mildly. I'm just glad it was her, not me. She's the favourite, kind of. When it's not Buffy. I'm never the favourite," he grinned.

"She... She spilled a drink over Henderson's 'Historia'?"

"Uh huh. Nearly got herself banned from the library. As it was, she was off book privileges for a week. Which is okay, since she got to play with The Abomination. AKA, the computer."

"That's your science geek?" Jack asked, amused.

"Yep," Xander nodded.

Danny shook his head. "Look, you can have it. Just take it, it's fine."

Xander laughed. "Nah, it's good. She cleaned it up, and it's workable. I think Giles was just feeling a little lost at the non-pristineness of his book."

Danny shook his head, and sported a mournful face. "I'm not surprised." He stood there, lost in thought for a moment, then announced, "I need a coffee."

Xander cocked his head as he watched the archaeologist wander off to the kitchen. "So is that coffee, or is that code?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "It's coffee. So you're into old books?" he asked.

"Kind of," Xander shrugged. "Mythology club. Goes with the comics," he added, in explanation.

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. Comics are full of mythic themes. Outright plundering of some of the stories, actually," Xander nodded.

"Uh huh," Jack grunted doubtfully. "So you read all those old languages? And before you answer, let me remind you that Danny's the acquisitive sort. He might just try to steal you if he thinks he can get away with it."

Xander's eyes widened briefly, and Jack noted the sudden quirk to his lips. "No, not a word of them," he shook his head earnestly.

"That's in Latin," Jack observed.

"Well, everyone reads Latin, don't they," Xander responded with another quirk.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, not so much."

Daniel returned then, with his mug half-full of coffee. "Okay, so, do you think Dr Giles wants the Henderson?" he asked.

"It's fine, honestly," Xander assured.

Danny nodded, and picked up his own package. "So here's the book Dr Giles wanted, and," he looked around before sighting another package, "that's my book?"

"A bound facsimile of the Babylonian codex," Xander nodded.

Danny approached the package with a reverent look. "I can't believe he's willing to part with it," he murmured.

"We already had a couple of copies," Xander shrugged. "Giles tends to pick things up when he finds them, just in case. And he really, really wanted this," he grinned, picking up the wrapped book. He gave a final, amused look at the other man, now sinking into the new book, before turning to Jack with a wry smile. "So I guess you'll have to pass on my thanks and farewells."

"Not a problem. We both know how geeks get," Jack nodded. He walked the younger man to the door, then stopped and pulled out a business card. "You ever think, seriously, about joining up, you give me a call, okay?"

Xander took the card, then gave Jack an ancient look. "I doubt I'll get the chance to join up. But I'll keep the card. Just in case."

Jack frowned, and watched the younger man walk off. Something about his look, his words, chilled him. He nodded. He knew what to do.


	2. Home Again, Home Again

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Stargate

* * *

><p>"Hey, Giles," Xander greeted as he tried to bounce through the doorway. He would have been more successful if it weren't for the two bags he carried. "I'd say beware geeks bearing gifts, but it's me, and who needs to worry about me, after all?"<p>

Giles frowned at the younger man. "Perhaps the sundry vampires you dusted during your little trip?" he offered with a lifted brow.

"Them?" Xander snorted. "Total fledges," he dismissed. "Wesley Wet-pants would scare them."

"Angelus was certainly wary of you," Giles observed.

Xander stopped his current task of emptying the bags to stare at the ex-librarian. "Not sure what you're talking about."

"Word does get around," Giles chided. "Word of a certain White Knight?"

Xander muttered imprecations, then shrugged. "Do the girls know?"

Giles sniffed. "As if I have divulged any of your secrets."

Xander cocked his head. "Did I thank you for that?"

"Not in so many words," he shook his head. "I believe you were still somewhat overwrought by the experience."

"Well, thank you," Xander smiled. "I am sincerely very grateful you keep my secrets."

Giles nodded, and began to go through the various items unloaded from the two bags. "I see you had a successful trip," he murmured, picking up a book.

The younger man nodded. "Oh, and I nearly got a copy of Henderson's 'Historia' for you," he smirked. "Dr Jackson in Colorado was horrified when I told him what happened to our copy. And did you know he works for the Air Force? I'm thinking out of Cheyenne."

"No. I had not heard that," Giles frowned.

"At least, he had a colonel answering his phone at work, and the door of his apartment. Same guy, I think."

"Why ever would that be?"

"Well, Colonel O'Neill was probably waiting to go to lunch when I called – it was about that time, and was probably there to make sure Dr Jackson actually got back to work after I gave him the book," he smirked. "Guy's not much better than you, if any."

Giles scowled at Xander. "I'm not…. Well..." He huffed.

"Yeah. No argument, huh?"

"That axe was not on my list," Giles offered, changing the subject.

"Nope. Got it from the same guy as the sword, but it's mine." He ran a reverent hand over it. "Had some money left from the trip, and wanted something to remind me of it. Something special."

Giles hefted the axe and checked it over. "It is special," he murmured.

"Like the blessing on the haft?" Xander asked, pointing out the runes.

Giles tilted the axe, and squinted. "Oh, yes. Very good." He set it aside. "Do you wish me to look after it, or shall you be taking it home?"

"Since home is a basement that I have to pay rent for, and my parents have the key, I think you can look after it for me. I'd hate to come home and find they had pawned it, or, worse, used it to chop something."

Giles shuddered. "Yes. Quite. So," he began, changing the subject again, "will you be meeting up with the girls?"

"Yep."

"Um, when you see Buffy, would you tell her..."

"Yeah?"

Giles sighed. "I don't know. I think I was a bit abrupt with her."

"Well, you do have a hottie in residence," Xander grinned. "That's enough to make any man … unthinking."

"Yes, well, be that as it may be, if you do see Buffy maybe you could be a bit more … comforting?" he suggested.

"Comfortable surface at your service," the younger man smirked as he bowed extravagantly.

"'Comfortable surface?'" Giles inquired, holding in a smile.

Xander shrugged. "For the leaning on of by bestest buds?"

"Well, you have friends to catch up with, and I have a … guest to … entertain."

Xander rolled his eyes. "See also 'cue to leave.'" With another smile, he waved, and made a suitably calm retreat.

* * *

><p>SG1 sat around the table, waiting for Daniel to arrive, and the debriefing to begin. Sam flicked through her papers, then suddenly looked up at Jack. "Harris has returned home," she announced.<p>

Jack's eyebrows raised. "Nice road trip for him," he commented.

"He made it through most of the country," she nodded.

"Is there something I need to know?" General Hammond asked.

Jack frowned. "Just a young man I came across recently. There was something odd about him, and I asked Major Carter to run a check on him."

"What was so odd about him?"

"Well," Jack began, "he's not from any form of military family, and yet he recognised my rank while in uniform. It was automatic for him – he called me 'sir' from the beginning, even though I introduced myself simply as 'Jack'. I also asked if he'd ever thought of joining up, which..." He sighed. "It sounded like it really wasn't a possibility. I even suggested he call me if he ever decided to go through with it, and the look on his face." He shook his head. "Sir, I've seen that same look in the mirror some days. Kid's barely finished high school. He shouldn't have that look."

"Sir, languages," Sam prompted quietly.

Jack nodded. "Kid has Latin. Tried to pass it off as something everyone has. Think he has other languages under his belt, too, but we didn't get to talk about that. Seems like the California Public School system is doing well on the ancient languages front." He drew random patterns on the table as he considered what to say next.

The General turned to look at Sam. "So what can you tell us about the young man, Major?"

"Well," Sam picked up the thread, "as Colonel O'Neill said, he's eighteen, and has just graduated high school. There was a major gas explosion at the high school, or at least, that's how it was reported. I'm having trouble getting access to any plans indicating how there might have been sufficient gas either in the pipes or in the school itself to cause that much damage, but that's how it's been described officially, and the local authorities are adamant that's what it was. There were comparatively few fatalities: both the mayor and the principal were killed, as well as a number of students, and several family members." She looked around the table. "There are other … problems with Mr Harris' hometown," she added.

"Such as?" General Hammond prompted.

"Well... It's fairly well hidden, but the rates for deaths and disappearances are very high. They have more fatalities and runaways than DC. That's total. Not per capita. And it's been coming down in the last two to three years. Five years ago, I would have been comparing it with New York."

"Jack?" Hammond asked, unsure what to make of it all.

"Sir, I saw a young man who described himself as a geek who joined a mythology club because it worked in with his comic book hobby, yet looked as though he'd grown up in a war zone, complete with some sort of military background. Everything about him looks normal until you poke at it. Tell him about that … chatty thingy," he instructed vaguely.

Sam's lips twitched for a moment, before she grew once more serious. "I was looking for more information about Sunnydale, Mr Harris' hometown, when I came across a chat room. I asked about the town, and, well, the responses were disconcerting. They talked of a 'slayer', and her 'white knight.' The white knight was definitely a male, while the slayer was definitely female. The white knight was also referred to as the 'slayer's knight' and it was implied that he had lied to her to get her to finally deal with someone called Angelus. There were others mentioned, a witch, a wolf, and a watcher, but no one would say much at all to me.

Sam chewed her lip. "I actually asked at one point if this were all a game, an RPG of some sort. The others said that, yes, it was all a game, of course, but it sounded very much like they were humouring me."

General Hammond nodded, thinking about what he'd been told. "So, Jack, what do you intend to do about this?"

Jack shrugged. "I intend to wait for him to call me. For now, anyway."

"Very well," he nodded. "Now that everyone's here, we can get on with the meeting."

* * *

><p>Xander looked at the ugly old barcalounger, and then at the card twisting between his fingers. Acting before he could think further, he picked up the phone, and dialled the number on the card.<p>

"Deep Space Telemetry Project. How may I direct your call?" the receptionist asked.

Xander managed to keep his snort in, and asked for the name on the card. "My name is Xander Harris, but I'm not sure if he'll remember me. He gave me his card a few months ago," he added.

"One moment," the receptionist coolly murmured.

To Xander's surprise, the call was picked up quickly. "Colonel O'Neill?" he asked.

"Xander," Jack greeted cheerily. "How is everything? You finally ready to sign up?"

"Uh, no," Xander shook his head, startled by the greeting. "Actually, I've come up with a bit of a problem here in the 'Dale."

Jack frowned. "What sort of problem?"

Xander sighed. "It's just... There's some sort of … secret agent thing going on here, and it's … it's really concerning."

"Secret agent thing?" Jack asked, wondering just how concerned he should be.

"Yeah. They're using military personnel, but I don't know which flavour we've got here. It's definitely not associated with the local army base, and, for all I know, they've got a mix of services here. Um... They're doing stuff. It's... There's stuff going on, and I know it's all going to blow up in our faces, and, knowing us, we're going to be the ones cleaning up the mess." He growled a curse word. "Look. I really don't know what you can do. I just... I just want to get it out there. There's something majorly wrong going on here, and the US military is in some way involved."

"Do you have any names? A project name, or something I can look up?"

"It's called 'The Initiative,' but I don't know where that's going to get you. I have four names I can give you, though. Professor Maggie Walsh is the one in charge of the whole thing. She's a civilian, a psychologist. She's covered here as a lecturer at UC Sunnydale. The unit leader is Finn, Riley, rank and branch of service unknown. Second in command, from what I can gather, is Gates, Forrest, again with rank and branch. The last name I have is Miller, Graham, ditto on the above. Riley, Forrest and Graham all seem really chummy, so I'm thinking they've served together before, or they've served in this unit for some time. Riley and Graham are covered as TA's at the college – Riley is Walsh's own TA."

"Got it. So what are they actually doing there?" Jack wanted to know.

"The details?" Xander managed with a huff of laughter. "Sir, you wouldn't believe unless you lived it. The things that go on here? Just... Things will go south, and it will be utterly FUBAR. Do you have any way of passing it up the line?" he pleaded.

"I do, kid. There's people I can talk to. I'll get the word out for you. You sure you're not ready to sign up?"

Xander gave another unhappy laugh. "Ask me again in the Summer. If we're still here. The shit-fan connection seems to happen in the Spring, so... Look. I've got to go. You'll talk to people for me?"

"I will. Is there any way to get back to you?"

Xander recited a number. "Try not to spread that around, will you? Or my name. They think I'm the doughnut boy here. Which I am, no point denying that, but they just don't see me here. And what you don't see, you can't guard against."

Jack frowned at the young man's words. "Okay. But you keep safe, okay? And we will be talking in the Summer."

"As you wish, sir," was Xander's soft response, just before he cut the call.

* * *

><p>General Hammond didn't even look up when he heard the knock. He merely gave the order to enter, and continued with his paperwork. When he finally looked up, he saw his second in command, setting down a sizeable folder, topped by a single sheet of notepaper. "What's all this?" he asked curiously.<p>

"Remember we told you about that boy I had Major Carter track? Xander Harris, from California?"

"Yes? I assume he's contacted you?"

"Yeah. And we may have a problem with an NID project going down in his town. There may even be a problem with a foothold incident there."

General Hammond frowned. "Why would you suggest that?"

"The kid was spooked. There's something happening there that is not normal, even beyond the usual NID madness." He sighed. "Kid called me up, freaked about a clandestine military op taking place in his town. Headed up by a Maggie Walsh, who's currently covered as a psych professor at the local campus of the state college. He gave me names of three military personnel, one of whom is covered as her TA. He had no clue of their ranks or even their branches of service, though he thought they had either served together previously, or had served in this unit for some time. He is deeply concerned that something very big is going to happen in the Spring, because that's when it always happens."

"The big explosion at their graduation happened in the Spring," Hammond mused.

"He was adamant that that's when it was going to happen. Seemed like he had more experience than that single incident. And I'd like to know where the hell someone his age has that kind of experience? He's not even twenty years old, for crying out loud!"

"How did he sound when he was making his report?" the older man asked.

"Apart from seriously freaked out? Professional. If things were going to hell here, and one of our junior officers gave a report like that to an outsider, I would be very happy with their performance. He gave details, without saying anything too crazy-sounding. Just on what he gave me, I want to pass it up the line. Thinking about the possibilities," he shrugged. "The NID has a pet Goa'uld queen, and are trying to make baby snakes to implant into the natives?" he suggested.

General Hammond nodded. "I'll get in contact with Major Davis to start with, and escalate if I feel the need."

Jack sorted out his papers, and got ready to leave, when he remembered something. "Oh, one other thing. He didn't want his name or cell number passed around. Apparently the locals don't think of him as a threat. He said they consider him 'the doughnut boy' and just ignore him. He doesn't want his own cover blown."

The General nodded in agreement. "Very well. I'll funnel all contact requests back through you."

"Thank you, sir."


	3. Welcome to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Stargate

* * *

><p>"So when's she getting here?" Major Paul Davis asked as he looked around the hotel room.<p>

"She?" Jack asked absently, also checking the room.

"Your contact. I got into the Initiative's files – they have one primary contact amongst the locals, a student named Buffy Summers, code named 'Slayer'. Other than that, they're watching another student, her friend Willow Rosenberg, and her mentor, Rupert Giles. So there's a two out of three chance the contact is female, and, really? I'm expecting to see Ms Summers."

Jack glanced at his team, then nodded at Major Davis. "Well, she … they'll be here soon enough."

"Why do you assume it will be BuffySummers?" Teal'c asked, curious.

"She's the one who has the most contact with the Initiative. She's been inside the base, trained with them."

The conversation broke off when a knock sounded at the door. "That'll be the contact," Jack murmured, trying to keep the smirk from his face. He opened the door, to see a tense young man standing outside, checking the hallway. "Right on time," he greeted, then turned to check Davis' reaction to their visitor. He was rewarded by the sight of a thoroughly surprised Major.

"Who's this?" Major Davis demanded.

"This is your liaison?" Xander smirked.

Jack grinned. "Major Paul Davis, this is -"

"No names," Xander interrupted. "They don't know about me, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I need to call you something," Paul complained.

"How about that name Angelus gave you?" Jack suggested.

Xander turned on him, eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?" he growled.

"Word gets around, Mr Knight," Sam soothed.

Xander looked at Jack, eyebrow quirked. "She's your techno-geek, right?"

"Yep," Jack nodded.

"You got that from the internet?" Xander asked Sam, grin tugging at his lips.

"You'd be surprised what's discussed in chat rooms."

"Chat rooms?" The grin was definitely there, now. "They talk about me in chat rooms?" He shook his head. "Okay. So. Sunnydale, and that thrice-damned Initiative. What's happening about it?"

"Well, I need information about it. Information not coming from the NID themselves," he added.

Xander nodded, then glanced at Teal'c. "Do you know what they're dealing with there?" he asked Major Davis.

Paul glanced at the team. "Uh, I do, but they don't."

Xander frowned, and slid a very quick glance at Teal'c before turning back to Paul. "You sure about that?"

"Um. Very," he replied, puzzled.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, not liking the gathering tension.

"Someone's keeping secrets?" Xander proposed, looking straight at Teal'c.

"Not from us, he ain't," Jack disagreed. "Why do you keep looking at him?"

"I was conceived, born, and raised on the Hellmouth. You get used to things, the way things feel. You get to the point where you can feel things. It's clearer the further you get from home, and LA's far enough for things to be clear. And your friend there feels off. And it's centred around his belly. Want to explain that?"

"Davis?" Jack demanded.

Major Davis waved a dismissive hand. "You've never met the team before?" he asked Xander.

"Never. Just the Colonel and Dr Jackson."

Paul looked at the team before shrugging. "Murray is host to an organism. It's a symbiotic relationship where the organism replaces his immune system. Without it, he'll die."

Xander frowned. "I know this one," he murmured, and he began to pace. After a while, he turned back to the group. "It's a … gha-uhl, khaood, ghoul, right? Depending on the source? Which makes him a j'fah or gheffar?" He shook his head. "They disappeared, or were banished, depending on the stories, um, four, five thousand years ago? Back through the shappeh, shappari? A trans-dimensional portal? How am I going here?"

"Startlingly well," Jack frowned. "Where did you get all that?"

Xander snorted and grinned. "Where else? Old and dusty books."

"There are other sources?" Daniel gaped. "Of the – what did you call them?"

"Gha-uhl," Xander supplied. "That's what they were in most of the stories." He turned to Paul. "But they don't know about demons?" he clarified.

"No," Paul replied cautiously.

"The shappeh. It's not trans-dimensional, is it?"

"Er... No?" Daniel answered hesitantly.

"Shit," he muttered. "This is all we need." He squared his shoulders. "Okay. The Initiative in Sunnydale. They're capturing and torturing sentient beings, not humans. At least, not one hundred percent humans. They are..." He shook his head. "We kill these things, okay? The dangerous ones, anyway. You don't torture them. You just kill. Clean. Right. We had a problem when Faith was taking too long beating on some. You don't catch them and stick them on a table and, fuck, cut into them. You don't stick bits of metal and plastic into them and make them helpless! You deal, and you move on. That's it. They don't even know what the fuck they're dealing with. I was there!" he insisted. "They're creating monsters. They're experimenting on their own people, and they don't know what the hell they're doing. They are going to incite a fucking war!" he bellowed.

"Hey, buddy," Jack soothed. "You got to calm down, now. We get it, the Initiative is bad news of the worst sort. Is there anything else we need to know?"

Xander paced. "She's experimenting on her own people. We're sure of that. We've been there, and spoken to their people. And there's worse. She's made a hybrid. A demon-human-tech hybrid. She called him Adam. He's freaking scary. I'm pretty sure he's stronger than Buffy, and that's saying something."

"Buffy's the Slayer, right? That means something special?" Jack asked, frowning.

"How...?" Xander shook his head. "Never mind. Yes, she's the Slayer. She's phenomenally strong, fast, all that. Not like anything you've ever seen." He sighed, and flopped into a chair. "I don't know what we're going to do," Xander murmured, sounding lost. "He's already out there. He's killing, raising an army. I'm not sure there's anything you can do, short of napalming the whole town." He dropped his head into his hands.

"Anything you can think of?" Jack asked. "Anything that might help?"

Xander huffed a joyless laugh. "Get ready to send us to hell? Clean-up on aisle two? 'Cause that's what it might come down to," he warned.

"We can..." Paul began. "I can warn the Joint Chiefs. Get funding pulled."

"Don't you get it?" Xander demanded. "He's out there already. He's not reliant on your funding issues any more. Yeah, sure. Pull your guys out. Maybe that'll reduce the casualties when we finally go to war." He sat back, eyes closed. "What was that line? 'Go tell the Spartans?'"

"It is not the Hot Gates, and you will not die," Jack hissed.

"I am the least of them," Xander retorted. "But I _will_ be there, and I _will_ fight, and, if necessary, I will die for them." He surged to his feet, and turned to Major Davis. "Tell them. Get them ready to burn the place to the ground if necessary. If we fail, you cannot let him out. He will rule the world, do not doubt that." He shrugged. "Don't worry about me. I'll already be dead." With that, he stormed out of the room.

Silence fell for a long moment, then Sam spoke. "Is he for real? Demons? And, and all of that?"

Paul nodded. "Apparently the government has known about demons for some time. And Sunnydale is some kind of … nexus point for them. That's what Mr Knight was referring to. The Hellmouth, I think he called it. Apparently the town is saturated with them."

"But... Surely..." Sam tried.

"And their high school graduation was a gas explosion?" Jack offered.

"And he equates the Goa'uld to demons?" Sam asked.

"Ancient texts would portray them as such. _Did_ portray them as such," Daniel corrected himself. "I can't believe he has sources that talk about them," he wondered.

"Sources you won't get to look at if we have to raze the city," Jack warned. He turned to Paul. "So what are we going to do about this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Paul shook his head. "This... This is beyond anything I have ever come across, and you people are good for expanding a person's horizons in new and unpleasant ways."

"Oh, we're not that bad," Jack grinned.

Paul gave a tired smile. "Yeah, actually, you are."

"So what are we going to do about all this?" Daniel asked, anxious.

Paul shook his head. "I go back to Washington. Try to get this pulled. Try to get the NID the hell out of Sunnydale. I don't know what we can do about this 'Adam' creature he was talking about." He sighed, and turned to Jack. "Keep me posted?"

"When he tells me, I'll pass it on to you," Jack agreed.

* * *

><p>Jack worried. That wasn't all he did. There were missions, trips through the Gate, and endless paperwork to be done. And even occasional calls from Xander. Their friend had been captured, and he'd gone in with his people to get the other man out. The chipped vampire (They had a vampire! Vampires were real!) had tried to divide them, weaken them, destroy the team feeling that was their best defence against Adam. But he worried. These were kids, and they were doing the adults' jobs. Because the adults were the ones to make the mess that the kids were going to have to clean up. And, hopefully, survive doing so.<p>

The reports had been coming closer together as time passed. The last report had been five days ago, and he was getting antsy that about the next call. Major Davis had reported that the Initiative were still going strong, and were not, definitely not, being disbanded at this point. Walsh had died, and been replaced by an Army colonel, pending a review, but things were still proceeding. It was all Jack could do to not scream in frustration.

When the phone rang, he reached for it absently. "O'Neill."

"Hey," the younger man's voice comes. "It's me."

"Hey," Jack returned, noting the tiredness in the other man's voice. "How's it going?"

"Over soon. Going in as soon as I get back."

Jack pushed his fear down deep inside. "What's the plan?"

"For all he's part demon, there's one thing he can't plan for: magic. It's the only way we can fight him."

"So, what? Wands at high noon?" Jack teased.

Xander laughed. "Gods! That would be something. No. But there is a spell, and yours truly is involved. Of course, once we take Frankie Junior down, there's all the rest of them. Whatever your guy was going to try, it failed. They aren't just there, though: they've packed the pits. The place is full of demons."

"Sounds ominous," Jack observed carefully.

Xander huffed. "He wants to raise an army. To do that, he needs parts. Equal volumes human and demon."

Jack closed his eyes. "But ordinary humans aren't going to stand a chance against demons. Not one on one."

"Nope. He needs the Slayer there to even the odds."

"And you're going in there, anyway."

"Have to. It's the only way any of the humans will get out of there alive. And, anyway, once we've taken him down, well, it's just a normal Saturday night slay-fest. Just with extra civilians to liven things up."

Jack just sat there, unable to talk, and thankful that the other man was just letting him be for a moment. Finally, he was able to speak. "You take care, now. We still need to have that talk."

"Yeah," Xander responded, and Jack could hear the smile. "Think it would be nice to have a rest. Okay. See you on the other side," he promised.

"I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Jack walked into the General's office on his invitation, and dropped down into the seat. "They're going in today, sir," he informed the older man.<p>

"Today?" Hammond confirmed, frowning. "They have a plan?"

"Magic," Jack nodded. "He said it's the only thing Adam can't fight against." Jack shifted in his seat. "I want him, sir. And I think he's ready to come in."

George Hammond gave his 2IC a long, measuring look. "Why? What is it you see in him that you couldn't find in another young man. Someone properly trained, for instance."

"He can think on his feet," Jack ticked points off on his fingers, "he's not exactly a stranger to weirdness, he was able to figure T out from the stories he's read, and he has language skills. Granted, not as good as Danny, but, really, who does?"

George considered the points, and then nodded slowly. "Very well, make the offer, and we'll go from there."

Jack grinned, relieved. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p>Xander looked around the table at his friends. "I … I'm going away," he began.<p>

"What?" Buffy demanded. "Why?"

"I don't fit in here any more," he shrugged. "And I've had an offer. This guy I've been talking to, he really wants me to join up. It's not … this … but I think I could fit in there. Could do some good."

"You'd join the Army, Xander?" Willow frowned. "After everything we've just been though?"

"Air Force," Xander corrected, "not Army. And they've got a guy like Giles, with the books, and a computer geek like you, except, you know, old, and … I won't be in the way, there," he finished softly.

"You're not in the way here," Giles contradicted. "You're a very valuable member of our team."

"What do I have to offer, Giles? Really? You've got the book smarts, Will's got the computer stuff, and the mojo, and Buffy's the Slayer. I'm just me."

"You're the Heart," Giles explained.

"And how often are you going to need a Joining Spell? Really? 'Cause, have to say, not looking forward to the next lot of dreams," he added with a small smile.

"It's not just that," Giles argued. "You could not have filled that part if you weren't already our heart. You must know that you would be deeply missed."

"See, that's just it. I don't know that I would be. You work well together, and I just … I just feel like I'm tacked in there."

"But..." Buffy began softly. "You're always here," she protested.

"And maybe now it's time for me to not be here. Most of the time, anyway. I'll try to get back if you need me. Apocalypses, and stuff like that."

"No, Xan," Willow decided. "You can't go. We need you here."

"No, Will," Xander gently returned. "You don't need me. And I am going. But I will be back."

Willow huffed. "When you can get the time," she muttered.

Xander reached out and cupped her cheek. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be," he pleaded softly.

"Then don't go," she asked, eyes filling.

He leaned forward, and kissed the top of her head. "This is something I need to do," he said with finality.

"But I'll miss you," Willow whispered, miserable.

"And I'll miss you. But I need to go, now." With that, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

Willow clung to him, giving way to tears, but giving up on her arguments. Buffy's turn was next, and she sank into her friend's embrace. When Giles offered his hand, Xander simply looked at him, and drew him into a brief hug.

"Look after my girls," Xander murmured before he let the other man go.

"Will do, son," Giles replied with one last squeeze.

Xander gave a last, blinding smile, then left.

* * *

><p>Jack straightened his jacket, then knocked on the door. He nodded to the slovenly man who opened the door. "Colonel Jack O'Neill," he greeted. "I'm looking for Xander Harris."<p>

The man looked him up and down, then walked away from the door. "Boy!" he yelled at the floor. "Cops here for you."

After a moment, Jack followed the other man into the house, shaking his head at his stupidity. He heard something that sounded like hurried footsteps on hidden stairs, and turned to see Xander appear through a door.

Xander grinned as soon as he saw the older man. "Colonel O'Neill! Great to see you. I was more expecting a phone call."

"Something like this, Xan, had to turn up personally."

"What's this?" Tony Harris demanded. "What are you up to, boy?"

Jack smirked. "Your son's a hero, Mr Harris," he explained. "A full-grown National Treasure."

Xander blushed and sputtered. "Am not. I'm just a guy."

"Sign of a true hero. Wouldn't you agree, Mr Harris?" Jack taunted.

"Boy ain't no hero," Tony snorted.

"Uh huh," Jack nodded. "Which is why the US Air Force is so eager to recruit him."

"Uh, yeah," Xander fidgeted. "Can we talk about that? I kind of have some things I need to do with that," he explained.

"Sure," Jack nodded. "How about we go somewhere private." He turned to Tony. "Sorry, but a lot of what we have to discuss is classified." With a nod to Harris Snr, he followed Xander down to the basement.

"So," Jack continued, once he was assured of some measure of privacy, "what do you need?"

Xander grimaced. "To be able to come back here at short notice. For apocalypses and stuff."

Jack considered. "Well there's two ways we can go about this. You can sign up, go through Basic and work through the ranks. We already think you'd make a great junior officer. Your second choice is to sign up as a civilian consultant. Either way is going to involve getting an education."

"Yeah," Xander sighed and grinned. "Kind of figured that. So, say I sign up, do Basic, all that, what happens to me?"

"You'd be assigned to the SGC, no question about that. You're too important for us to risk you going anywhere else. You'd be assigned to my team to start with, and then one day get a team of your own."

Xander's eyes went wide. "You're planning on giving me a team? Eventually, I mean," he added.

"Once you get through the ranks," Jack nodded. "You can't stay in my team forever. You'll get your promotions, get leadership experience. You'd need to look at it as a life thing, though. No use doing this if you're just going to sign up for five years."

Xander ran his hands through his hair, and began to pace. "And the civilian consultant route?"

"No leadership positions that way, not really," Jack warned. "But you'd still be assigned to another team eventually. With your background and your language skills, you really could go either way. Personally, I'd rather see you in the Air Force. I'm pretty sure we can arrange some recommendations to get you straight into the Academy, too. General Hammond would be happy to help," he nodded.

"Four years, thought," Xander considered. "Four years before I'm at the SGC."

"Either way, you'd need to get some qualifications," Jack argued.

Xander chewed his lip in thought. "Still, I think I'd be better off as a civilian. Fewer restrictions for me."

Jack nodded. "It also means you can start with us earlier. General Hammond has agreed to allow you to sign on part-time, while you're doing your studies. You still need to do a few things before you can go through the Gate, but you can work with Danny, and stuff like that."

Xander smiled, and nodded. "Sounds good. So when can I start?"

Jack grinned. "Whenever you're ready."

"Cool. 'Cause my bags are packed, and I've already said my goodbyes.""

Jack glanced upstairs. "All your goodbyes?" he asked.

"All the important ones," he shrugged.

Jack nodded, then grabbed a bag. "Let's go, then."

Xander grinned, and grabbed his other bag, and a box, then led the way upstairs.

As they passed through the lounge room, Tony frowned at them. "Where're you going, boy?" he demanded.

"Got a job," Xander explained. "Which means I'm leaving today. I'm all paid up, and moving all my stuff out, since I'm moving interstate."

"What the hell kind of job could you get?" Tony demanded.

"I'm afraid that information is classified, sir," Jack answered before Xander could. "Suffice to say that your son will be serving his country, and, no doubt, doing a very fine job of it."

"Yeah, right," Tony muttered. "Believe that when I see it."

Jack looked at the other man, and clenched his jaw, biting down on all the words he wanted to say. How someone like Xander had ever come out of this house was a mystery to him. He turned to find a worried Xander looking at him, almost pleading with him to not say anything. He nodded to the younger man, and walked out the door. Soon enough, he'd have the other man far from here, hopefully never to return.

It took a few more trips, conducted in silence lest he slip and pour out his utter contempt for the drunken excuse for a father, but then the car was packed, and they were heading out of Sunnydale, heading for a new future.


End file.
